Mas allá de la razón
by Nalu
Summary: Archie no se dejara convencer por que Annie lo quiere, el ama a Candy y  peleara por ella aunque se niegue a su amor, como dé lugar la hará entrar en razón, y mostrara que él es el hombre para ella y la seducirá, demostrará que es mejor que Grandchester


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Candy Candy es mío, aunque si me regalaran a Anthony o Archie no me quejo…**

**¡Hola! Soy Nalu y estoy incursionando a una nueva parte de fanfiction jejeje recién para el cumple de mi mama le regalamos con mis hermanos la serie completa de Candy, y pues así fue como me pego esa fiebre la serie. **

**Este fic comienza en el preciso momento donde Archie por primera vez pone en manifiesto (o lo intenta) sus sentimientos hacia Candy, ahí surgió el sueño de esta pareja que pronto se vio frustrada ante la idea de Archie conformarse con Annie pero en mi mundo eso no sucedió… espero que les guste y que comenten. Será un fic calculo yo de 4 capítulos a lo mucho pero estoy muy emocionada.**

MAS ALLÁ DE LA RAZON

Capitulo 1 – Bajo la lluvia

― ¡Candy!

Candy corría para alcanzar su siguiente clase mientras pensaba en si aquello que había dicho a Terry funcionaria, cuando escucho aquella voz familiar llamarle. Se giró para ver a Archie que se aproximaba a ella

― ¡Archie!

Por más que su voz denotaba emoción Archie no sonrió, mantuvo el ceño fruncido y el silencio entre los dos

― Archie, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto raro…

―¿Eres muy amiga de Terry Grandchester? –dijo Archie en pregunta pero aún con latente reproche

―¿Cómo? –contesto Candy. Apenas un segundo antes se había visto sonriente y ahora no entendía que sucedía

―Ese aristócrata malcriado…

―¿Si soy amiga de él?... yo… solo…

― Mejor que no lo seas –el tono autoritario seguía ahí

―¿Porque? Nadie lo entiende, pero no es tan malvado como parece

―Sino lo sabes ¿Por qué lo proteges? Dímelo Candy

―¿Qué quieres decir? Archie… estas muy diferente hoy ¿Qué te pasa?

―¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero perderte por él!

―¿Qué dices, Archie?

―Por ese malcriado –Archie comenzó a golpear el árbol con fuerza, no hallaba otra forma de sacar su frustración- Candy, hace mucho tiempo que yo quiero…

― ¡Basta! –salió Annie detrás del arbusto…

― ¡Annie!

― ¡Candy! –gritó Archie saliendo detrás de Candy que a su vez iba detrás de Annie- detente Candy

― ¡Annie! ¡Annie!

Archie puso más esfuerzo en correr tras Candy con dos zancadas logró tomarla del brazo y detener su carrera

―¿Qué haces Archie? –Candy observó la fuerza con la que se aferraba el chico- ¡debo buscar a Annie!

―Ella estará bien…

―¿Cómo? Annie es débil y…

― Déjala –la corto Archie

―¡No, es mi amiga!

―Deja de pensar en los demás por un momento, eres demasiado buena con Annie… ¡Candy! –dijo Archie perdiendo la tranquilidad- ¿no vez acaso lo que intento decirte? Lo que yo siento…

―¡No! No te entiendo, ¿Por qué ahora de pronto te pones tan serio y me hablas como si…? –Candy abrió los ojos, no lo había entendido, no lo había entendido hasta ese preciso momento

―¿No te habías dado cuenta lo mucho que me gustas? De lo tanto que te quiero…

―Pero… Archie… Anthony… -los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas justo cuando del cielo comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia

― Anthony es… era mi primo, mi hermano. Era obvio que estaba enamorado de ti y tu de él –esas palabras eran ciertas pero no dejaban de ser dolorosas- y respete porque mi afecto por él es fuerte, pero mis sentimientos también y ahora… ¡no toleraría verte con Grandchester!

― ¿Por qué?

― Anthony tenía mi admiración, él te merecía, Granchester no, no merece ni tu más mínimo roce

Candy negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras las lágrimas no cesaban

―Archie… Archie

― Yo te guste Candy, ¡lo sé! Y tu notaste muy bien desde el primer momento que tú a mí me habías encantado

Candy recordó cómo le había guiñado el ojo antes de partir al auto de Stear frente al rio.

― Si Anthony viviera guardaría distancia, pero no creo que Grandchester sea más merecedor que yo de tenerte, así que batallaré para que veas el hombre que puedo ser para ti

― ¡Annie, Annie te quiere!

―Pero yo te quiero a ti! No le puedo corresponder por quien no siento nada, es una estupenda chica pero no para mí

― Dale una oportunidad –Candy pensó en el dolor que sentiría su amiga si se enterara hasta donde estaban llegando las cosas

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? No puedo Candy

― ¿Candy? ¿Qué continúas haciendo aquí?

Archie alzó la mirada de los ojos de Candy para observar como Terry se acercaba y observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido

―¿Te está molestando? –Terry se acercó con paso lento y amenazante bajo la lluvia, conocía el porte, conocía ese rostro, ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso creía que protegía Candy?

Candy se volteó para ver de frente al joven con sorpresa en los ojos

― ¿Estas llorando? –eso fue el detonante para Terry y caminar con más fuerza hacia Archie el cual estaba listo para recibirlo

― Quítate Candy– dijo Archie haciéndola a un lado aún con dulzura

― ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

― No hecho nada, y no es nada de tu importancia aristócrata malcriado

― ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?

― Terry! ¡Archie! –dijo Candy en un hilo de voz

― Vamos Tarzan pecosa, tranquilízate que… -Archie sin pensarlo dejo ir su puño sobre Terry, había estado deseando hacer eso desde hace semanas, que notó como sus ojos brillaban al ver a Candy por la escuela

Terry cayó de golpe sobre el suelo en un sonido sordo. La lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente y Candy contuvo un gritito

― ¡Terry! –Candy se agachó junto a Terry que inmediatamente se levantó y con un movimiento brusco la apartó haciéndola caer sobre un charco de agua

Archie se acercó para levantarla, sus lágrimas habían cesado para dejar pasar un rostro de profunda molestia. Pero no pudo dar un paso más cuando sintió el cuerpo completo de Terry golpear el suyo haciendo que ambos cayeran fuertemente y comenzaran a dar golpes sin misericordia ni contemplaciones.

―¡Deténganse! –escuchaba Archie a Candy decir pero de nada serviría, aquello era una pelea que no terminaría hasta uno quedara inconsciente. Terry peleaba por su orgullo, Archie por una razón diferente.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y comenzó a correr en dirección al colegio, no tenía punto involucrarse en aquella pelea donde ella no lograría nada ni siquiera gritando, pero no debió avanzar demasiado porque Stear ya se dirigía hacia ella bajo la lluvia

― ¡Candy! Candy, te buscan a ti y a Annie ¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué lloras?

― Archie y Terry están peleando

Candy se dejó caer al suelo de golpe al suelo cuando Stear la soltó para correr hacia donde la había visto venir. Y fue ahí cuando vio a Annie correr en dirección de nuevo al colegio. ¿Acaso había escuchado? ¿Había visto? ¿Había perdido completamente su amistad?

No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y ansio ver sus reviews!**

**Cuidense**

**Nalu**


End file.
